The Monotony of Paperwork
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Bernie/Serena - Bernie finds ways of making Serena's paperwork slightly less monotonous...


I'm going straight to hell and I know it... I don't even know where this one came from, only that it started as a little aside to Surgeons and Shiraz and somehow became this...

* * *

Serena breezed into the office, smiling at the sight of Bernie already seated at her desk. In passing, she gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, fingers skimming the exposed skin at the neckline of her scrub top as she placed a coffee and accompanying pastry on the blonde's desk and a quick kiss to her cheek.

Their progression to this point, to them at least, had been the most natural development of events and emotions. It was something that none of their colleagues had questioned, or at least, had been brave enough to, and that they had appeared to simply accept. Even Jason had come to quickly accept the Major's position in Serena's life, home and bed.

Bernie let her hand cover the brunette's where is lay on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Morning." The corners of her mouth tugged up in a smile, which grew to a downright salacious grin as the brunette moved to sit at her own desk.

"It's only coffee and a pastry," said the older woman.

"It's not that."

Serena frowned, having not done anything else to merit such a grin.

"You're wearing a dress."

"Yes," confirmed Serena slowly. "It does happen from time to time. Usually with slightly more frequency than a lunar eclipse."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Bernie continued to grin. "I like it."

By this point, the brunette was sure there as something more to the blonde's grin than she was giving away, but it was too early in the day to be dealing with cryptic Bernie. "Well, thank you. You look…" she took in the standard scrubs the younger woman wore so well. "Well, actually you look the same as usual."

Bernie's grin faltered as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I'll let you off, but only because you brought me caffeine and sugar."

* * *

"Raf, have you seen Bernie?" asked Serena, casting her eyes around the ward. She had been putting off dealing with the paperwork piling up on her desk for as long as she could, but with her shift dragging on, it was finally time to deal with the leaning tower of NHS rainforest destruction before it took over her desk completely. She had been hoping to convince the blonde to deal with her own stack of paperwork at the same time, having come to enjoy the banter they shared as they tackled their respective towers of tediousness. It would appear today, however, she would be forced to face it alone.

"Want me to tell her you're looking for her?" asked the Scotsman.

She waved him off. "No, no. I was only going to see if I could convince her to deal with her paperwork before she conveniently finds she has so much of it she just has to put it on my desk in the hopes I might deal with it." She sighed. "Still, I should probably attend to my own. You know the drill, unless it's an emergency or someone is dying-"

"You're not to be disturbed," he finished with a chuckle.

"Unless you're slender, blonde and bearing caffeine," added Fletch, unable to help himself, pleased when his only retribution was an eye roll.

* * *

With a sigh, Serena let herself flop down in her chair, picking up her pen as she dragged the first stack of patient charts before her. She barely had time to open the first file before a rather undignified squeak left her lips at the feeling of hands on her thighs beneath the fabric of her dress. Promptly scooting her chair back, her jaw dropped at the sight of Bernie hunched under the desk, still wearing the same stupid grin as she had that morning.

"What on Earth are you doing?" exclaimed Serena.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" asked the blonde, the picture of innocence, her grin only widening at the glare the older woman levelled at her. "I'm only trying to make it a little less monotonous for you." She turned her head to place a kiss on the sensitive skin to the inside of Serena's thigh, just above her knee, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. A kiss to the same spot on the opposite leg had the older woman's glare fading, before being replaced by a far more appreciative look as feather light kisses and teasing licks were placed up her inner thighs, creeping ever higher.

Bernie knew she had won when the brunette tilted her head back, her breath hitching as she gripped the desk. Gripping the arms of the chair, the blonde chuckled as she wheeled the chair closer, allowing her to hide Serena's lower half below her desk as she nudged the dress she had previously been admiring ever higher with her nose as she lips and tongue continued to tease the sensitive flesh being exposed. Nuzzling against the brunette's now damp underwear, Bernie paused with a grin. "I don't hear that pen moving, Ms Campbell."

Picking up her pen, Serena dutifully returned what little attention she could muster back to her paperwork. She barely recognised her own signature as she signed off the chart, the pen almost falling from her grasp as she felt her underwear being moved to the side and a certain surgeon's talented tongue against her. She was forced to try and regulate her breathing and concentrate on the papers before her, however, as every time she stopped, so did the blonde's deliciously torturous movements.

"You're impossible," she breathed as a series of quick flicks of the younger woman's tongue against her clit had her grasping the edge of the desk so hard she was sure she was going to either damage it or her hand.

Bernie's response came in the form of two skilled fingers, drawing a moan from Serena as they pushed her quickly towards her climax, their owner knowing precisely how to play her body like a familiar instrument.

Her attention elsewhere, she didn't notice Fletch approaching the office until the door was thrown open. "Sorry Ms Campbell. Any idea where Bernie is? Those bloods she was after for bed 6 are back," he said, waving the file.

Serena had never struggled to control her breathing more than she did right then. "Just leave them…on the desk," she told him, trying not to pant as she blonde continued her actions, having no mercy for their interruption. "I'll let her know when…I see her."

"Are you all right Ms Campbell?" asked Fletch, a frown on his face as she took in her flushed expression. "You look a bit peaky."

"Perfectly fine!" Serena replied, almost shouting. "Just…shut the door on your way out, will you?" She forced a smile as she watched him leave, waiting until she heard the door click shut before lowering her head onto the desk, whispered expletives leaving her lips as her hands slipped below the desktop to tangle in Bernie's hair, writhing in her chair as the blonde pushed her over the edge with a guttural moan.

Breathing heavily, Serena kept her grip on her lover's head as she drew out her pleasure with teasing licks and kisses. "You're a terrible influence on me." She couldn't help but grin, however, as she felt Bernie push her chair back, the blonde looking up at her from under the desk like a Cheshire cat, the evidence of her own pleasure on her face.

"Made you paperwork a little less boring though, didn't it?" she snickered as the brunette tried to rearrange her appearance to resemble more her usual self

Chuckling, Serena shook her head. "You're awful."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," replied the younger woman, easing herself out from under the desk, licking her lips as she did so.

"I might wear a dress a little more often if this is the response it gets."

Reaching for a tissue to tidy herself up, the blonde waggled her eyebrows playfully. "I'll look forward to it!" She leant over to place a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling back. "Now, I don't suppose you might fancy helping me with my paperwork?"

"Unbelievable," smirked Serena. "You really will do anything to get out of doing your own paperwork, won't you?"

Bernie bit her lip in the way she knew the brunette found adorable.

With a sigh, the older woman held out a hand. "Pass it over."

Grinning, the blonde leant down to place a sweet kiss on Serena's lips. "Love you."

* * *

"Fletch, you still looking for Bernie to give her those bloods?" asked Raf as she spotted the blonde emerging from the office she shared with Ms Campbell.

"I couldn't find her, left them on her desk," replied Fletch.

Raf frowned, pointed to where the blonde stood, clearly sharing a joke with Serena in the doorway to their office. "Not quite sure how you missed her."

Fletch's eyebrows knotted together. "I was just in there and she wasn't there."

The Scotsman merely laughed. "I think you need to get yourself to Specsavers mate!"


End file.
